In audio processing and other electrical signal controls, a typical fader is a device, element, or interface that enables user-control of the amplitude of various input signals. For example, a set of audio faders may allow a processing engineer to selectively and smoothly adjust the amplitude for a number of individual input signals before combining (or mixing) them into one or more output signals for recording. Typical faders are constructed using either linear sliders or rotary knobs physically attached to various actuation components through a number of gears, chains, belts, bands and/or potentiometers. In the case of motorized faders, actuation components connected to electronic control circuitry or programming may drive the physical position of fader controls in response to desired signal level conditions. Historically, this has been accomplished through physically connected control mechanisms.